Love Formula
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Mamoru Chiba adalah musuh bebuyutan Usagi Tsukino sejak dia masih mahasiswi baru. Tanpa gadis itu tahu, ia jadi kelinci percobaan untuk formula yang dibuat temannya. Apa yang terjadi bila sekarang sikapnya berubah 99% pada sang rival?


LOVE FORMULA

.

.

.

Cast: Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino

Pair: MamoUsa

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Summary:

Mamoru Chiba adalah musuh bebuyutan Usagi Tsukino sejak dia masih mahasiswi baru. Tanpa gadis itu tahu, ia jadi kelinci percobaan untuk formula yang dibuat temannya. Apa yang terjadi bila sekarang sikapnya berubah 99% pada sang rival?

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Review please...

.

.

Happy reading ~~~

.

-000-

"KAU ! KAU SIALAN KEPALA BAKSO, KEMARI KAU!" Mamoru berteriak di dalam kelas saat baru saja bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Usagi hanya tertawa saat terdengar suara teriakan pemuda itu. Ia kini tengah berlari keluar kelas. Mamoru menggerutu kesal.

"Sial, Si kepala bakso itu, lihat saja nanti, ia akan mendapatkan balasannya" gerutunya. Ia kini mengambil sapu tangan dan melap belakang celananya yang lengket karena lem. Yah, Usagi pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang ke kampus hanya untuk mengoleskan lem pada kursi favorit milik Mamoru. Si bodoh Mamoru itu tak tahu jika kursinya sudah sangat lengket karena lem yang di oleskan oleh Usagi. Sang pelaku kini tengah makan di kantin sekolah dengan riang.

Mamoru adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak dia masih di Mahasiswi baru. Sekarang takdir yang sama sekali tidak berada di pihak mereka yang sangat ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin karena setiap hari (kecuali hari Minggu) mereka harus bertemu karena berada di kelas yang sama. Mereka mengambil mata kuliah yang sama sekarang.

BYUR

Usagi membulatkan kedua matanya saat segelas jus jeruk kini tengah membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan kini baju seragamnya pun basah. Pelakunya hanya menyeringai puas.

"Aku celana, kau baju. Tidak buruk juga. Hari ini kita impas" ujarnya tersenyum meremehkan. Usagi menggeram kesal. Mamoru, pelaku yang telah membuat wajah hingga baju seragam sekolahnya basah. Semua pasang mata kini tengah tertuju pada mereka. Mamoru dan Usagi memang sudah terkenal seperti Tom Jerry. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran mereka. Dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kantin kampus kini tengah menjauh dari mereka karena..

"SIALAN KAU MAMORU CHILUKBA!"

BRAK

PRANG

Sebuah mangkuk yang berisi Ramyeon terlempar pada Mamoru dan kini terjatuh tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu. Mamoru tersenyum senang, kemudian ia berlari di susul oleh Usagi yang kini mengejarnya.

Yah, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kini menjauh dari mereka karena pertengkaran mereka bukan pertengkaran biasa yang hanya saling menonjok, tapi juga bisa memakan korban. Contohnya adalah mangkuk ramyeon yang kini telah pecah berserakan di lantai. Malang nian nasib mangkuk itu. Setelah itu Usagi harus mengganti biaya ganti rugi pada penjaga kantin. Penonton di sana sudah bubar dari kantin meninggalkan Usagi dan Mamoru yang masih saja kejar-mengejar seperti kucing dan anjing. Namun setelah bel masuk berbunyi Usagi dan Mamoru sama-sama menghentikan aksinya. Kini mereka terengah-engah dengan penampilan yang sama-sama berantakan. Setelah itu mereka sama-sama pergi menuju kelasnya. Mereka seperti punya aturan sendiri, jika sudah masuk jam pelajaran, mereka sama sekali tak boleh menyerang lebih dulu. Dan waktu mereka menyerang adalah saat bel istirahat ataupun bel pulang berbunyi. Tak ada yang mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi mereka seperti mengerti satu sama lain akan hal itu.

Hingga bel pulang berbunyi Mamoru telah menampakkan senyumnya berniat membalas perbuatan Usagi yang telah membuat 2 kancing seragam sekolahnya copot saat istirahat siang tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi tempat duduk Usagi. Namun sayang gadis itu sudah menghilang di sana.

"Kepala bakso sialan!" gerutunya.

Sedangkan Usagi kini tengah berlari menuju lab kimia. Kini ia berniat mengikuti eskul di kampusnya yaitu eskul sains. Walaupun Usagi terlihat serampangan, namun ia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbaui sains.

"Sore~" Seru Usagi ceria ketika ia membuka pintu lab. Namun di sana hanya ada Ami, gadis berambut pendek itu adalah teman satu eskul Usagi. Ia juga teman satu angkatan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Dan Ami terkenal sebagai gadis jenius yang sangat mencintai sains. Lihatlah bagaimana kacamata kotak itu bertengger seperti seorang profesor.

"Yang lain belum datang?" tanya Usagi. Ami hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Usagi terduduk di salah satu kursi. Ami kini tengah mengaduk ramuan dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau haus?" tanya Ami. Usagi hanya menggumam Ya tanpa memperhatikan tingkah mencurigakan sahabatnya. Usagi hanya memainkan ponselnya.

Tes Tes Tes

Tiga tetes ramuan yang tadi tengah di aduk oleh Ami kini berada di dalam sebuah gelas berisi air minum.

"Ini, untuk meredakan rasa hausmu" ujar Ami. Usagi hanya menerima dan meminumnya dengan masih memfokuskan matanya pada ponselnya.

"Thanks" jawab Usagi. Gadis itu menghabiskan minumannya. Ami memperhatikan Usagi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Usagi yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada Ami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Usagi heran.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Ami. Usagi mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah sedikit lama berpikir kemudian gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Ami !, apa yang telah kau masukan pada minumanku?" tanya Usagi dan kini Ami tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku hanya sedikit bereksperimen. Minumanmu kumasukkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasakan cinta pada orang yang kau benci, bukankah itu bagus? Itu ramuan kebalikan. Jika berhasil kau tak akan memiliki rasa benci lagi" ujar Ami, ia masih tertawa, seperti bangga dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'Sialan' batin Usagi.

"Aku akan memuntahkannya" ujar Usagi.

"Sayang sekali, mungkin ramuan itu sudah bereaksi pada tubuhmu. Bagaimana jika kau coba saja untuk mengetesnya?" ujar Ami. Usagi hanya menghela napas.

_000_

"Aish, kemana perginya si kepala bakso?" suara berat itu menggerutu. Itu suara Mamoru, ia kini tengah berkeliling di lingkungan kampus masih mencari Usagi.

"Ah besok saja aku balas dendamnya" ujar Mamoru. Ia pun berniat untuk pulang, namun seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lab Kimia dan kini tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang menarik perhatiannya.

"KEPALA BAKSOOO!" teriaknya. Gadis mungil yang namanya di panggil itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pemuda yang tadi tengah memanggilnya. Mamoru menyeringai senang, baru saja ia akan melangkah, namun ia membulatkan matanya ketika Usagi berlari cepat menghampiri dirinya dan

BRUK

Usagi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Mamoru dan memeluk erat pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Mamoo~kuunn" Mamoru merinding seketika. Apa itu?

"Heh Kepala bakso, apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mamoru, ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Usagi.

"Aigoo, aku tahu kau juga merindukanku, jangan malu-malu" ujarnya dengan tersenyum cerah pada Mamoru. Mamoru semakin merinding melihatnya.

"Si-siapa yang rindu padamu bodoh? Kau bertingkah sangat mengerikan, apa ini trikmu eoh? Aku tak akan tertipu" ujar Mamoru.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali padaku?" tanya Usagi matanya tengah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

'What the hell?' batin Mamoru. Ia sangat tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Usagi.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sebelum bertemu denganku hingga membuat otakmu tak berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Mamoru.

"Tidak, kepalaku baik-baik saja, aku tadi hanya bermain sebentar ke lab kimia. Aku kan ikut eskul sains, kau lupa?" tanya Usagi. Kemudian ia bergelayut manja pada tangan Mamoru. Mamoru kembali merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Usagi masih dengan bergelayut manja.

DEG

Jantung Mamoru kini berdetak mendengar pernyataan Usagi. Namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Otakmu memang sedang tak beres" ujar Mamoru. Kemudian ia menyeret gadis itu menuju lab kimia. Di sana ia melihat Ami tengah berkutat dengan eksperimen yang entah Mamoru tak mengerti.

"Hei Mizuno-san, kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada si kepala bakso ini?" tanya Mamoru. Di sana Usagi masih bergelayut manja seraya tersenyum pada Mamoru. Ami membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Berhasil? Ramuanku berhasil? Serius berhasil?" ujar Ami girang, namun Mamoru mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamoru.

"Aku tadi memasukkan ramuan pada minuman Usagi. Ramuan itu akan membuatmu merasakan cinta pada orang yang sangat kau benci" ujar Ami.

"Aku tak menyangka, itu benar-benar mujarab" lanjut Ami. Mamoru membulatkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan efek ramuan itu menghilang?" tanya Mamoru.

"Err, sebenarnya Usagi orang pertama yang kujadikan bahan percobaan, jadi aku tak tahu" jawab Ami. Mamoru mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Usagi hanya berdiam di samping Mamoru masih dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Mamoru.

"Kau memang hebat Mizuno-san" ujar Mamoru sarkastik.

"Tentu, aku bercita-cita sebagai profesor penemu ramuan baru" jawab Ami bangga. Pemuda itu segera keluar dari tempat itu, tak ingin mendengar ocehan Ami mengenai cita-citanya. Usagi hanya terus mengikuti Mamoru.

'Mimpi apa aku semalam?' batin Mamoru.

_000_

Mamoru terdiam melihat Usagi yang kini tengah tersenyum menyiapkan makanan di meja makan Apartemen Mamoru. Hari sudah berganti malam, di apartemennya dia tinggal sendiri. Usagi memaksa untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam Mamoru dengan alasan karena ia tak ingin orang yang ia cintai sakit karena tidak makan malam. Alasan yang sama sekali tak masuk akal pikir Mamoru.

"Selesai, kau tahu aku ini jago dalam hal memasak. Aku di ajarkan oleh Ami. Jadi kujamin rasanya pasti enak" ujar Usagi setelah ia menyimpan nasi kare buatannya di hadapan Mamoru. Setelah itu ia sendiri terduduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan nama itu? Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar orang itu" ujar Mamoru kesal. Usagi hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Mamoru.

"Selamat makan" ujar Usagi kemudian ia memakan masakan buatannya. Mamoru sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau tak memasukkan racun dalam makananku kan?" tanya Mamoru.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Lihat aku bahkan sudah memakannya. Aku tak mungkin memasukkan racun padamu. Kau orang yang ku cintai Mamo~kuun, jadi berhenti curiga padaku dan makan saja" ujar Usagi. Mamoru menghela napas sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mulai memakannya.

"Ini enak" ujar Mamoru, Usagi hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda itu kemudian dengan semangat memakan makanan buatannya.

'Permainan ini sungguh lucu, aku tak menyangka ia tak menendangku keluar dari rumahnya' batin gadis itu.

Setelah makan malam bersama kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa menonton TV bersama. Mamoru melirik Usagi yang tengah anteng di sampingnya.

"Kau tak akan pulang?" tanya Mamoru.

"Selarut ini? Apa kau gila? Aku akan menginap di sini saja" pernyataan Usagi sontak membuat mata Mamoru membulat. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan untuk berbagi ranjang dengan gadis itu. Jangan harap ia membayangkan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tak boleh menginap di sini, pulang sana!" usir Mamoru.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu makan malam dan ini balasanmu?" tanya Usagi.

"Aku tak memintanya, lagipula kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" tanya Mamoru.

"Sudah jelas kan? karena aku mencintaimu" ujar Usagi. Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku tadi memasukkan ramuan pada minuman Usagi. Ramuan itu akan membuatnya merasakan cinta pada orang yang sangat dia benci" kata-kata Ami tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Mamoo~kuuun" ujar Usagi lagi.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu berarti aku sangat membencimu bukan?' batin Mamoru.

GREP

BRAK

Usagi membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasa kini ia terbaring di sofa dengan tubuh Mamoru berada di atasnya.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku?" tanya Mamoru. Usagi dengan sedikit ragu mengangguk. Ia merasa ia tak boleh mengaku sekarang, jika ia mengaku kalau dirinya berpura-pura terkena pengaruh ramuan Ami, ia bisa mati di rumah Mamoru sekarang ini.

"Jangan berteriak jika kau memang mencintaiku" ujar Mamoru kemudian

CUP

Mamoru mencium Usagi. Gadis itu semakin membulatkan matanya.

'Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh ini?' batin Usagi berteriak.

"Lepas topeng menyebalkanmu itu, apa kau sebenci itu padaku eoh?" tanya Mamoru setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Usagi.

"Kau jangan pernah mempermainkan kata cinta!" ujar Mamoru, ia menahan kedua lengan gadis itu yang kini masih terbaring di bawahnya. Tatapan pemuda itu sangat serius, Usagi menelan ludahnya takut.

"A-aku mencintaimu" ujar Usagi takut-takut.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku Usagi Tsukino, tapi permainan ini sangat tak lucu!" ujar Mamoru.

'Hei, apa Mamoru tahu aku berpura-pura?' batin Usagi.

"Bersikaplah normal seperti biasanya bodoh" ujar Mamoru. Usagi kembali menelan ludahnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti" jawab Usagi.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sedari awal, cinta? Aku tahu kau sangat menikmati bagaimana setiap reaksiku" ujar Mamoru.

"Wow, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal dan membiarkanku masuk ke rumahmu. Sekarang bangun dari atas tubuhku dulu" ujar Usagi.

"Tidak" jawab pemuda itu cepat.

"BANGUN BODOH, APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?" teriak Usagi. Pemuda itu menyeringai, ia mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Usagi.

"Berisik! Kau berani-beraninya berteriak di Apartemenku?" tanya Mamoru.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau mempermainkanku?" lanjut pemuda itu. Usagi memejamkan matanya.

'Sial, ini posisi yang buruk, aku akan mati di sini' batin Usagi. Mamoru menyeringai melihat bagaimana Usagi ketakutan di bawah tubuhnya. Namun pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Usagi yang kini kemeja itu tengah sedikit tersingkap ke atas. Mamoru membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian

CUP

ia kembali mengecup, kali ini ia mengecup leher gadis itu. Usagi membuka matanya.

"WHAT THE HELL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Usagi kembali berteriak.

"Berhentilah berteriak bodoh" ujar Mamoru.

"Siapapun akan berteriak di tengah situasi sepertiku sekarang ini" ujar Gadis itu panik. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah seketika.

"Aah, kau memang sangat mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Mamoru, Usagi membulatkan matanya.

"CINTA? HAH, JANGAN BERMIMPI BRENGSEK, TADI ITU HANYA AKTING, BENAR-BENAR HANYA AKTING, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU SIALAN! AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MEMBENCIMU !" teriak Usagi, ia tak sadar ia berkata itu semua tanpa spasi. Hinga ia terengah-engah karena tenaganya terkuras setelah mengatakan semua itu. Pemuda itu sedari tadi menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar teriakan Usagi yang suaranya melengking itu.

"Kau selalu saja berbohong" ujar Mamoru santai.

"Aku tidak berbohong" ujar Usagi frustasi.

"Aku sudah membencimu sejak 2 miliar tahun yang lalu, aku membencimu lebih dari 800 tahun yang lalu, jadi jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak dan cepat menjauh dari atasku!" ujar gadis itu mulai melantur, walaupun berkata begitu wajah Usagi kini semakin memerah, entah karena menahan amarah atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Mamoru singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Usagi.

"Karena kau masih tidak jujur padaku!" ujar Mamoru. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Usagi, Gadis itu refleks langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup memunggungi Mamoru. Wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang.

'Mamoru sialan' gerutunya dalam hati. Baju kemeja Usagi yang tadi sedikit tersingkap kini semakin tersingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan pinggang mulus gadis itu.

"Kau terlalu dekat bodoh, menjauhlah dariku!" ujar Usagi. Mamoru menyingkap ke atas kemeja gadis itu.

"Kau kurus sekali, apa kau tak pernah makan?" tanya Mamoru. Ia baru sadar bahwa musuh bebuyutannya itu sangat kurus, dulu seingatnya Usagi tak sekurus ini walaupun ia memang pendek sedari dulu.

"Aku manusia, aku akan mati jika tak pernah makan bodoh, dan berhenti menyingkap pakaianku, Dasar Mesum!" titah Usagi.

"Ahhh, aku mendapatkan pelecehan seksual" lanjut Usagi.

"Kau bisa saja kulaporkan ke polisi dan mendekam di penjara, yah itu ide bagus!" ujar Usagi senang.

GREP

BRUK

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit bodoh! Tulang punggungku bisa saja patah" ujar Usagi

"Berisik!" jawab Mamoru. Dan lagi, Mamoru kembali mencium Usagi. Kali ini dia tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun juga ia melumat bibir gadis itu.

"Emnh" membuat gadis itu melenguh. Tubuh Usagi bergetar seketika, dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

'Sial, kenapa jadi berakhir seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Mamoru dalam permainanku, ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan' batin Usagi. Tubuhnya terperangkap oleh tubuh kekar Mamoru, tangannya bahkan tak dapat bergerak karena di tahan oleh kedua tangan kekar milik pemuda itu. Mamoru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Usagi, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya sekarang sebelum aku memperkosamu di sini!" ujar Mamoru. Usagi menghela napas. Kemudian ia menarik leher pemuda itu untuk kembali mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Mamoru Chiba, aku sangat membencimu!" ujar Usagi kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pemuda itu, hanya sekilas saja kemudian ia kembali melepaskannya.

"Benci? Yah, aku tahu itu dan aku juga benci padamu!" ujar Mamoru kemudian ia kembali membawa gadis itu pada sebuah ciuman. Kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, membuat Usagi memejamkan matanya sekarang.

'Yah, aku sangat membencimu' batin Usagi. Ia masih menikmati ciumannya bersama Mamoru.

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu masih tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Bertahun-tahun saling membenci tanpa sadar mereka saling terikat satu sama lain, bertahun-tahun saling membenci tanpa sadar mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Hingga mungkin mereka tidak dapat terpisahkan, hanya saja mereka di batasi oleh rasa benci itu. Bersyukurlah Ami Mizuno telah membantu mereka agar lebih jujur satu sama lain.

Benci?

 _Mungkin mereka memang orang yang tidak bisa jujur satu sama lain, namun justru kata benci itulah yang mewakili perasaan mereka. Ingat ramuan yang diberikan Ami Mizuno?_

 _Ramuan kebalikan, Benci berarti cinta bukan?_

.

.

-*END*-

 _Copas dari fanfic yaoi, BL... ku ubah cuma gender dan karakternya saja..._


End file.
